Engano
by gigiketchup
Summary: Um simples engano poderá mudar profundamente a vida de amigos. Leia e descubra do que eu estou falando. .Pokeshipping.
1. Capítulo 1

**Autora: **Sumi ** Tradutora: **Gigi ( MistyShrine )  
Todos os direitos dessa fanfic estão reservados a Sumi . Gostei muito de traduzi-la, pois é uma fanfic muito doce e encantadora! Espero que apreciem ela... é pokeshipping!

* * *

**Engano**

Capitulo 1

+ Ele +

Virei os olhos e me acomodei no assento, evitando olhar para o Brock que estava do meu lado.

Ele sabia que eu me sentia responsavél e o que eu menos necessitava neste momento era de sua compaixão.

Sem me dar conta voltei a balançar as pernas rápido. Parecia que a gente estava no centro pokémon a uma eternidade, em vez dos trinta minutos. Em que lugar se meteu a Enfermeira Joy?

Bem... era certo que se estavamos aqui era por minha culpa. Pelo MEU gênio precipitado e MINHA sede de vingança. Mas se ela não tivesse me colocado em ridiculo na frente de todos, isso nunca haveria acontecido! "Teve o que mereceu" murmurou minha voz interna, e eu lhe dei a razão. De todas as formas o tinha merecido.

- Ash quer fazer o favor de ficar quieto ? -  
- O que houve, Brock? - me voltei para ele  
- Você não faz outra coisa além de grunir e andar de um lado para o outro, pela sala, como se tivesse formigas no traseiro! Eu sei que você está preocupado pela Misty, mas isso não é forma de...-  
- Não estou preocupado com ela! - Falei alto, fazendo Brock se assustar - Ela teve o merecido depois do que me fez. -  
- Você procurou e achou... - sentenciou, deixando a frase no ar.

Me apoiei na parede sentindo de novo essa sensação de vazio no fundo do meu estomago. Culpa.

Apertei o meu ventre, tentando fazer essa "dor" passar, porém só consegui fazer ela piorá-la.

- Enfermeira Joy! -

A voz do Brock me trouxe a realidade.

- Enfermeira Joy - Disse caminhando na direção dela - Como ela está?  
- Bom, aparentemente não é nada grave, somente um golpe. Só que devido a isso ela ficou com um pouco de amnésia - me olhou - De todas as formas considero que deveria levar ela a um médico. -  
- Claro - cruzei meus braços e tratei de deixar um tom de preocupação na minha voz quando perguntei - Podemos vê-la?

Notei que Brock me olhava sorrindo.

- Só um momento, ela necessita descansar, quando ela acordar eu agradeceria se vocês forem embora - Franziu a testa - Não é que eu tenho algo contra vocês, mas a minha especialidade são os pokémon... vocês me entendem -

Ambos concordamos com a cabeça.

- É que esse era o lugar mas próximo que tinhamos - disse Brock - Nos assustamos muito ao ver que ela não acordava e não tivemos outro remédio, além de que... -

Deixei de ouvir o Brock, na minha mente, no exato momento se formou um filme.

Eu estava parado a uma certa distância com os braços cruzados. Ela não parava de me lançar toda classe de ofensas e palavrões, e visualizei com uma certa alegria o que estava nas suas costas. Fechei os olhos e por um milésimo de segundo ocorreu tudo, logo ela se encontrava no chão, estendida na grama, com um enorme tronco caído de baixo dos seus pés. Deduzi em seguida que havia tropeçado. Não me aproximei.

Ao principio acreditei que estava fazendo alguma brincadeira, mas os minutos passavam e não respondia. Todavia com desconfiança a balancei com um pé e...

- Ash, você vai? -  
Olhei para o Brock - O que? -  
- A enfermeira Joy disse que só um de nós pode ir vê-la, você vai?  
- Bom, segundo o seu critério eu sou o responsavél do que aconteceu... não suspeita que eu queira asfixia-la com uma almofada? -  
- Eu sei que você não faria isso... -

" sim... como não? "

- Está bem eu irei - Falei ignorando o seu sorriso. Cruzei com uma chansey que levava um meowth ferido na maca. Realmente não havia prestado atenção aonde eu estava andando, e fiquei parado como um idiota no meio do corredor sem saber o que fazer.

- Neste quarto - A enfermeira Joy, me mostrou o caminho correto.  
- Obrigada -

Esperei que continuasse o seu caminho e logo me dirigi para o quarto. Minha mão começou a tremer quando girei a maçaneta da porta. De alguma maneira imaginei que Misty seguiria com sua larga lista de insultos duros quando me visse entrar. Sabia que eu havia ganhado o seu ódio, e com razão. Tinhamos oito anos largos de amizade e ela estava quase chegando ao seu fim. Oh, sim, as coisas nos últimos tempos se colocavam cada vez pior, já não passava um dia sem que brigassemos.

Quando passamos da adolescencia para o mundo dos adultos surgiu várias crateras profundas entre nós.

Não tive que me aproximar muito para ver se ainda dormia. Com todo o silêncio possivél entrei no quarto e me sentei na sua cama. Agora não me olhava com ódio e desprezo, parecia uma menininha. A menininha que eu havia conhecido. Seu sono era pacifico e me trazia certo alivio de certa forma.

" Essa paz não durará muito Ketchum, quando ela acordar irá te degolar vivo pelo o que você fez..."

Suspirei, isso era certo. E pela centésima vez me perguntei como haviamos chegado a nos separar a esse ponto. Nós eramos os melhores amigos do mundo... então me recordei o que ela me tinha feito. A humilhação que eu havia passado por sua culpa e uma nova onda de raiva entrou rapidamente em meu orgulho. Não. Jamais a perdoaria.

" Jamais "

Ouvi um barulho quase inauditivél que vinha dela e me aproximei, sua respiração era agitada.

Notei que o seu rosto estava mais pálido do que o de costume e que seus lábios estavam contraídos numa forma de dor.

- Misty - murmurei pegando na mão dela.

Ela moveu a cabeça suavemente, mas não respondeu.

- Misty... me ouve? Acorda! -

De forma inesperada seus dedos se apertaram contra os meus.

- Acorda Misty... -

Apesar da senhorita " sei tudo sobre a água " parecer vuneravél, não me agradava fazer o papel de relógio despetador. Eu imaginava como ela iria agradecer se ao despetar visse o rosto do seu inimigo número um.

De repente ela começou a abrir os olhos... Logo me preparei para ouvir a bofetada verbal da sua parte, mas essa nunca chegou. Me olhava com os olhos assustados e vazios buscando algo.

" Ou alguém como... você " Gritou minha mente.

Ela apertava minha mão com um certo nervosismo. Se via assustada, não parecia com a Misty que eu conhecia, ela jamais iria deixar que vissem o seu medo.

- Alguém me empurrou - murmurou limpando uma lágrima que escorria pela sua bochecha.

"Ops... Ketchum temos um grande problema..."

- Era um sonho - finalizou tentando convencer a si mesma, se sentou ainda segurando minha mão. Observou o lugar - Aonde eu estou?

- No centro Pokémon  
- Ah - me olhou fixamente - O que aconteceu?  
Franzi a testa - Você não lembra? - Essas perguntas não estavam me agradando nem um pouco... estaria tramando algo?  
- Não - com a sua mão livre tocou a cabeça e ocultou a sua cara de dor.  
- Você... teve um acidente - pulemos os detalhes - O centro pokémon estava perto...-  
- Ah! - Respondeu cortando minha frase. Notei que parecia incomoda e esta nova reação não me agradou. Preferia mil vezes que continuasse brigando comigo e me insultando como de manhã. Mas só voltou a tocar a cabeça e fechou os olhos - Eu não lembro de nada, nada... -

Abri a boca " O que... ? ". O golpe que ela levou na cabeça resultou em algo grave.  
- Se acalme - aclarei minha garganta - Vamos por partes... o que você se lembra exatamente ? -  
Furiosa fixou seus olhos em mim - Se eu soubesse, não estaria aqui perguntando! - Esse gesto me mostrou que continuava sendo a mesma... e eu um completo idiota por perguntar isso.  
- Você sabe quem você é? -  
- Misty - Afirmou com a voz firme.  
- Você sabe quem eu sou? -  
- Sim - Sorriu - Ash. E também está com o Brock. -

Até aí ia tudo muito bem, ainda que vacilava um pouco antes de afirmar, como se não estivesse segura do que ia falar.

- Se lembra do Tracey? -  
- Tracey? - Baixou sua vista - Não... -  
- Do Rudy? -  
- Era o meu cachorro? -  
Quase comecei a rir - Não. Era seu... um amigo - tomei ar - Que dia é hoje? -  
- Segunda? -  
- Sábado -  
- Em que mês estamos? -  
Pareceu pensar - Junho - sua voz foi muito segura.  
- Não, dezembro... faltam cinco dias para o Natal -

Suspirou, ela se encontrava triste.

Minha mente dava voltas. Amnésia? A enfermeira Joy havia me dito isso. Misty voltou a cabeça e enxugou algumas lágrimas, estava chorando de novo e isto realmente me chocou. Nunca a tinha visto assim... tão sensivél, tão necessitada de proteção... me comoveu.

- Hey... - sussurrei tocando o seu ombro para que me visse - Se acalme, logo tudo se resolverá -  
- Oh, Ash! - Exclamou se jogando para os meus braços - Tudo está tão confuso... -

Essa repentina pressão contra o meu corpo me tomou desprevenido, que estive a ponto de perder o equilibrio... seu rosto estava próximo ao meu, que pude perceber sua suave fragancia, lentamente deslizei minhas mãos em sua costa, devolvendo o abraço. Era a primeira vez que me abraçava dessa forma e... sinceramente a sensação era muito prazerosa.

- Sh... - murmurei acariciando seu cabelo - Está tudo bem -  
- Tenho medo - dizia entre os soluços - Me sinto vazia... -

Não sabia o que dizer... deslizei mais uma vez minhas mãos na sua costa, tratando de transmitir conforto. Segundos depois havia parado de chorar.

- Vou ter que lavar sua camisa - murmurou contra minha garganta - A humedeci com minhas lágrimas - Sentir o seu hálito no meu pescoço me provocou um formigamento estranho.

- Não importa... - Conclui

Se incorporou e me olhou, esboçou um sorriso - Que bom que você está aqui, Ash... - Logo ela fez o que eu nunca imaginei que faria. Lentamente aproximou seus lábios aos meus e... me beijou. Assim, sem mais nem menos... como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

E logo encontrei a mim: Ash Ketchum, o inimigo número um da senhorita " sei tudo sobre a água", devolvendo o beijo com uma ternura que nunca havia sentido antes.

Ela apoiou seu peito com o meu - É bom saber que mesmo com toda essa confusão, tem coisas que seguem no seu lugar - sorriu buscando minha mão e entrelaçando meus dedos com os seus.

Não sabia o que dizer, estava acontecendo algo que eu não compreendia e não me referia somente a Misty, mas também a mim mesmo.

Nesse momento a porta se abriu e entrou a enfermeira Joy, seu rosto se mostrou aliviado ao ver que a sua paciente estava acordada.

- Como se sente? - Lhe perguntou.

Ela respondeu - Bem... com uma pequena dor de cabeça -  
- É normal devido ao golpe - me olhou - Algo mais que deseja saber? -  
- Sim... amnésia -  
- Sério? - Se aproximou preocupada - Deve ser por pouco tempo, você deve ver um médico -  
- Sim -

A enfermeita Joy estava a ponto de sair quando voltou - Ash, se não for muito encomo... - não terminou a frase.  
- Sim, já estamos indo - Respondi. Ela saiu sastifeita.

Misty se incorporou, mas acabou caindo de bruços sobre mim, ela riu - Acho que hoje eu estou um pouco instavél -

Aquele calafrio estranho percorreu meu corpo novamente.

- Deixa eu te ajudar - Eu disse. Passei um braço em sua volta, estava seguro de que se a soltasse, cairia no chão feito um ovo. - Melhor?-

- Sim, só estou enjoada... mas eu sobreviverei! -

Abri a porta e saimos do quarto, Brock nos esperava.

- Como se sente? - perguntou.  
- Bem... estou um pouco enjoada devido ao golpe - respondeu me olhando.

Brock levantou um sombrancelha e olho em minha direção, obviamente havia notado nossa reconciliação.

- Eu vou levar ela no hospital - Disse ignorando seu gesto interrogante.  
- Está bem. - Sua resposta foi tranquila - A gente se vê no hotel -

Confirmei e continuei caminhando com ela. Suavemente se "desgrudou" de mim e pegou a minha mão. Eu caminhava com naturalidade.

Enquanto andavamos na rua, ela virou para mim e me olhou... estava séria. - Queria lembrar de tudo antes de hoje - apertou meus dedos com força.

Foi aí que caiu minha ficha e entendi o que estava acontecendo. Com profunda sastifação descobri que Misty, achava que eu era seu namorado. De alguma forma as recordações haviam se torcido e havia criado uma espécia de realidade alternativa. Não sei por que eu não havia adivinhado antes. Claro, quando acordou eu estava a seu lado fazendo o cargo de toda a situação... assumindo a responsabilidade de um namorado. E sem demora, continuava sendo o garoto que ela havia humilhado na frente de todos dias atrás.

Todo aquele conceito errado me cativou, nesse momento e em todas as circunstancias e para todos os fins eu era o namorado de Misty Waterflower. O garoto por quem ela havia se apaixonado.

Vingança.

Essa palavra dava voltas na minha cabeça. Me deliciava a oportunidade de pagar com a mesma moeda por tudo que havia me feito. Sim, ela vai ver o que é se sentir ridícula... qualquer hora ela poderá se recordar do passado. E quando chegar esse momento, a expressão indignada do seu rosto vai ser digna de uma foto e essa imagem merecerá sem dúvida um grande prêmio. Sorri discaradamente.

Nada poderia ser mais delicioso que o prazer de uma vingança.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Autora: **Sumi **Tradutora: **Gigi ( MistyShrine )  
Todos os direitos dessa fanfic estão reservados a Sumi . Gostei muito de traduzi-la, pois é uma fanfic muito doce e encantadora! Espero que apreciem ela... é pokeshipping!

* * *

**Engano**

Capitulo 2 

+ Ela +

Quando saímos do consultório do doutor, me dei conta que me sentia muito melhor. Ele havia me dado um comprimido para dor de cabeça e havia confirmado que o golpe que eu tinha recebido, não iria me trazer problemas graves... me recomendou muito repouso e também sugiriu que não tivesse medo de encontrar com as pessoas com quem eu convivo.

Compreendi que o cerébro tem muitos mistérios... ás vezes quando sofremos algum trauma, nossa mente decide que é melhor bloquear certas coisas: um momento, um an. No geral, voltamos a recordar tudo quando... estamos prontos para assumi-lo.

Me estremeci ao pensar isso, talvez minha mente havia escondido algo que me fez muito mal, mas... o que poderia ser? Suspirei com frustação, o doutor havia me dito que tivesse mais paciência, que quando tudo estivesse pronto eu também estaria.

- Misty ? -

Me voltei para a voz que me chamava, os olhos castanhos de Ash me observavam com preocupação.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ? -

Sorri e com um dedo apontei para minha nuca - Está doendo... -

Com toda a naturalidade se aproximou de mim e comecei a sentir os seus dedos passando pelo meu pescoço - Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - Exclamei quando por fim chegou no lugar que doia.

- Meu Deus! Você tem um bola de basquete aqui atrás! -  
Eu ri - Exagerado!  
- Bom, não do tamanho de uma bola de basquete - continuou arrumando o meu cabelo - Mas tem o tamanho de uma bola de golfe -

Fiz uma careta.

- Se sente melhor? -  
- Sim...  
- Bem, a gente chegou... se lembra daqui? -

Paramos na frente de um apartamento de cor chumbo, seu aspecto me parecia familiar, mas não me trazia nenhuma recordação... triste abaixei minha cabeça, tinha a esperança de que quando chegasse minha memória voltasse.

- Não - Respondi.  
- Não se preocupe, o doutor disse que deviamos ter paciência - Me estendeu a mão para eu subir a escada.

Paciência. Uma palavra tão simples, mas difícil ser usada.

Ash entrou no "nosso apartamento", mas eu fiquei um pouco para trás, me sentia inibida. Estava a ponto de encontrar com as pessoas que eu vivia e não me lembrava de nada, não sabia como me comportar e o que dizer. Comecei a tremer.

E se eu não me acostumar com eles eternamente? O correto de se dizer é que eu havia sentido uma conexão imediata com o Ash... mas isso era diferente, ele era meu namorado.

- Misty o que você tá fazendo, aí? Vem! -

Congelei ao ouvir sua voz, ele venho até a mim ( já que eu não me movi do lugar ) rodeou minha cintura com um braço e me fez caminhar junto dele.

- O que houve agora? -  
- Tem muitas pessoas que eu conheço aqui? - Perguntei mordendo o lábio.  
- Somente dois... mas você irá se acostumar com eles, durante o passar dos tempos. Agora precisa descansar, lembre o que o doutor disse.

Me senti mais tranquila, a idéia de um repouso me agradou, eu necessitava dele. E minha memória também.

Quando andavamos pelo corredor amplo, me deparei com uma garota de cabelo verde água, por um momento me pareceu conhecida mas minha mente fez eu esquecer essa idéia, devido a sua forma de se vestir ( usava uma roupa muito indecente ). Falava com um menino de cabelo castanho que me pareceu simpático. Ao ver a expressão do Ash pude ver que não estavámos com a mesma opnião. Então ocorreu algo estranho, ambos vieram perto da gente e nos olharam ( especialmente a mim ), a garota e o garoto me deram "oiiii".

Olhei para o Ash - Quem... ? - Não me deixou terminar a pergunta, bruscamente me conduziu para o quarto, ele parecia nervoso.

- Precisa descansar - Disse olhando para o chão.

Fiquei quieta, mas minha mente continuava perguntando: "Quem eram? Você os conhece ?" . Não me atrevi a esclarecer minhas dúvidas com o Ash.

- Esse é o seu quarto. -

Fiquei imovél sem saber o que fazer. De repente me senti muito timida... nós estavamos ali, de pé na frente da porta e eu sentia pena de mim mesmo.

- Não vai abrir a porta ? -

Parecia que ele não sentia o mesmo que eu, e se sentia disfarçava muito bem. Suspirei profundamente e entrei. Ash me seguiu. O quarto era bem quente e imediatamente senti uma sensação de bem estar.

" Isso é um bom sinal! "

- A descansar senhorita! -

Foi então que eu notei que havia duas camas... uma era minha, mas e a outra?

- Quem dorme nessa cama? - Perguntei assustada.

Ele me olhou profundamente, se deu conta do que eu estava pensando e começou a rir - Ah, não pense tão depressa, hehe... você fica aqui com sua melhor amiga. -

Senti alivio - Como se chama ? -  
- Duplica -  
- Duplica ? - repeti, que nome estranho... - Estranho nome... -  
- É sim... - Voltou a rir - Quando você ver ela, você vai saber o por que... mas ela é uma garota muito boa e gosta muito de você.

Me rodeou com um braço e me fez sentar numa cama ( não sei por que mas logo senti que ela era minha ). Ficou na minha frente, meio agachado - Vou te deixar sozinha, Misty - Colocou uma mão de baixo do meu queixo e meu coração começou bater em uma grande velocidade quando seus lábios roçaram nos meus com grande ternura - Descanse bem... - Ficou de pé e me beijou a cabeça.

Ele estava saindo e rapidamente perguntei - E o Togepi ? -  
Voltou os seus passos - Ele está bem, não se preocupe -  
- Está com o Pikachu ? -

Outra pergunta que não me deu tempo de pensar.

Ele se aproximou de mim e colocou um mão no alto da minha cabeça.

- Olha! Parece que a sua memória está voltando - Sua voz não tinha rastro de emoção.  
- Você não quer que eu a recupere ?  
Deu um sorriso forçado - Por que me perguntou isso? Claro que eu quero que tudo volte a ser como antes... mas tem que ser pouco a pouco, para você não ficar muito agitada -

Concordei, ele tinha razão.

- Descansa algum tempo, logo você vai ver Togepi - acariciou minha bochecha e saiu.

Apenas eu ouvi o ruido da porta, me deixei cair na cama. Por um tempo fiquei observando o teto, tratando de pensar o que ocorreu nessa uma hora e meia... meus pensamentos se centraram no Ash e em tudo que ele havia feito desde o acidente, mostrando ser doce e paciente comigo.

" Tenho sorte de ter ele do meu lado "

Depois comecei a observar o quarto, minha companheira de quarto era bastante desorganizada, tinha umas roupas em cima da cama dela, percebi que algumas peças eram muito pequenas e meu sentido agudo mostrou que ela não era muito conservadora.

Olhando mais o quarto, achei minha inseparavél mochila vermelha. Oba! Me lembrei mais de uma coisa... minha mochila de alguma maneira, não saia do meu lado de jeito nenhum.

Me levantei rapidamente para pegar ela quando vi que tinha um espelho grande no quarto.

Larguei minha mochila e me aproximei anciosa para saber como eu era.

Era a primeira vez que eu me via desde que eu recebi o golpe na cabeça, e o que eu vi me pareceu familiar. Pele branca, rosto perfeito sem maquiagem, lábios rosados e olhos cor verde-água. E claro! O meu cabelo curto, ruivo!

- Então, você é assim, Misty WaterFlower! - Disse em voz alta.

A minha cabeça voltou a doer novamente.

" Você tem que descansar " a voz do Ash se repetia na minha mente. Voltei para cama, tirei meus sapatos e fechei meus olhos... logo comecei a dormir.

Ele

Já havia passado uma hora depois da minha conversa com o Brock e eu me sentia um idiota total... Eu havia me dado conta da crueldade que eu fiz, fazendo Misty acreditar que era minha namorada... e o pior ainda foi quando eu tive que explicar para o Brock.

Todos os argumentos que usei para me salvar do que eu fiz, me pareceram realmente muito tontos. E como prêmio tive que escutar o sermão que ele deu quando apenas terminei de me "explicar". Apesar de ainda estar me magoando o que ela tinha feito, compreendi que eu estava retribuindo algo muito pior.

Com muita má vontade, Brock aceitou levar adiante a farsa. Temia ( e com razão ) que se eu confessasse a Misty toda a verdade neste momento, só iria pior as coisas, confundindo ainda mais.

- A coitada não consegue distinguir entre o branco e o preto - Gritou comigo - E você colocou ela numa zona multicolorida! -

Prestei muita atenção em suas palavras quando me dirigia para a sala de estar... graças a ele agora me sentia o verme mais insignificante do mundo.

Necessitava de uma aliada... mas logo vi a quem eu estava procurando, se dirigindo a um lugar muuuuuiiiiiiiito perigoso.

- Duplica! - Gritei fazendo a parar.  
Ela sorriu e venho até a mim - Ash Ketchum. -  
- Aonde você ia? -  
- No meu quarto, ver a Misty... você venho com ela e não deixou eu a cumprimentar direito. -  
- Você não pode ir lá! - Disse rapidamente agarrando seu braço.  
Se soltou - Por que? -  
Suspirei - Ela está descansando e além do mais tem algo que eu preciso te contar. -  
- Sim? -  
- Devido ao golpe, agora ela tem amnésia -  
- Oh... - Emitiu um som triste e se deixou cair no sofá - Me conta o que o doutor disse -

Sentei e comecei a contar tudo até o minimo detalhe ( exceto a parte do nosso platonico romance ), ela levantou muito decidida.

- Bem tenho que ir ver ela. - Disse por fim.  
- Claro, é óbvio - Respondi vacilando, agora chegou o momento da confissão e eu não sabia como começar.

Duplica deu um passo e eu a parei - Espera... ainda tem algo que eu não te contei -  
- Bem... fala logo então! -

Em minha mente se repetiam frases estúpidas que pretendiam me ajudar a começar " Ah! A propósito Misty pensa que está apaixonada por mim" ou " Ha, Ha, Ha... sei que eu sou um tonto, mas a verdade é que..."

- Então, o que está acontecendo aqui? - A voz de Duplica me fez voltar para a terra. - Ash -  
- Bom... Misty pensa que a nossa relação é muito mais intima do que na realidade é... que somos mais que amigos -  
- Quanto mais? -  
- Muito mais - a olhei com olhos suplicando que o silêncio me ajudasse.  
- Oras, oras... isto é algo muito surpreso... me deixe pensar um segundo -

Fechei os olhos e fique ali esperando, ancioso, inquieto... me pergutando se não me insultaria, como a Misty.

- Sei que foi errado da minha parte deixar ela pensar que a gente era namorados, e eu não te culpo se começar a me odiar... é que me pareceu uma brincadeira no inicio, mas logo... - Duplica levantou uma mão pedindo que eu cala-se a boca.  
- Para ser honesta Ashzinho, me surpreende sua atitude rancorosa, e não me venha com isso de brincadeira, por que dá para perceber a distância que é um plano de vingança pelo o que ela te fez... -  
- Duplica, eu... -  
- Me deixe terminar! - Seguiu indignada - De verdade você me decepcionou, pensei que com o passar dos anos você tivesse amadurecido, mas vejo que não é assim...- Ao ouvir suas palavras meu coração foi para nos pés... depois de tudo isso, foi difícil não imaginar a Misty gritando da torra mais alta de Tokyo o tanto idiota que eu sou... eu tinha cavado a minha própria cova.

" Agora sim acabou... " pensei observando o piso " Adeus a única oportunidade de recuperar sua amizade".

- vou te ajudar -

A voz da Duplica interrompeu meus pensamentos sobre a festa do meu funeral.

- O que? -- Vou te ajudar Ashizinho... mas tem algo que eu quero saber - notou minha cara desconcertada e começou se aproximar de mim - Faz três anos que você e Misty eram os melhores amigos do mundo. Logo... tudo mudou e eu queria saber o motivo. Bem, que eu tenho uma leve suspeita do que aconteceu para chegarem a esse ponto -  
- Vou te dizer o que aconteceu... - eu disse - Misty ficou intratavél -  
- E você um imaturo! - parou na minha frente - Não me engana Ashzinho, aqui tem uma questão de sentimentos e teimosia -  
- Então... vai me ajudar ou não? - Perguntei ficando nervoso.  
- Já disse que sim - murmurou se aproximando mais - Mas toda minha ajuda tem seu preço... -  
- Tem? -  
- Tem - Deslizou um dedo pela minha bochecha sorrindo sedutoramente - Quero algo em troca -  
- Duplica! - Agonizei pelo incomodo da situação.

Quando parecia que os seus lábios estavam a ponto de me beijar, começou a rir - Ah, seu tonto! Não tire conclusões tão rápido... nunca poderia roubar o namorado da minha melhor amiga. -

Senti que minhas bochechas ardiam.

- Esse é o trato - As melhores amigas de alguém tem tendência de sair com os piores inimigos de outro alguém... -  
- Gary? - Perguntei espantado.  
- Aham! Seu pior inimigo é exatamente o meu tipo -  
- Mas Dup...! -  
- É isso ou eu não te ajudo. Eu vou contar toda a verdade para Misty -  
- foi tudo um acidente! Eu não quis machucá-la! - Expliquei desesperado. Não, não podia imaginar a tragédia que veria, agora que a Misty ficou tão terna e doce comigo. Nunca havia visto esse seu lado. Declarei então minha derrota - Está bem, eu aceitou. Vou falar com o Gary -  
- Ok, e eu te ajudarei com a Misty. Mas em alguma hora ela lembrará de tudo - me lembrou - E será melhor que vamos preparando ela antes que isso ocorra... Ou ao contrário ambos ganharemos seu ódio -

Concordei apertando sua mão.

" Deus, me ajuda... que confusão grande eu me meti! "


	3. Capítulo 3

**Autora: **Sumi **Tradutora: **Gigi ( MistyShrine )  
Todos os direitos dessa fanfic estão reservados a Sumi . Gostei muito de traduzi-la, pois é uma fanfic muito doce e encantadora! Espero que apreciem ela... é pokeshipping!

* * *

**+ Capítulo 3 +**

Ela:

Saí do banho secando o meu cabelo com uma toalha. Acabei de tomar uma rápida ducha e ainda podia sentir o quente vapor que vinha da minha pele úmida.

" Hoje é 22 de Dezembro" disse para mim mesma " Devo comprar presentes de natal ".

Enquanto continuava com a "manobra", recordei que haviam sido estes os primeiros dias de minha " nova vida ". Conheci a Duplica ( minha companheira de quarto ), havia sido uma experiencia muito interessante. Não sei quem se surpreendeu mais de quem... se foi ela ou eu.

Duplica era uma garota bonita e magra, mais baixa do que eu, em estatura. E era ela quem eu havia visto dias atrás. Tinha uma forma de se vestir bastante exibicionista para o meu gosto e era extrovertida e meio louca ( no bom sentido da palavra, claro ). Mas eu ia com a cara dela, talvez por que todos diziam que ela era minha melhor amiga. Quando a conheci, eu estava na cozinha ajudando Brock ( que se proclamou como o meu irmão mais velho ) estava preparando alguns pastéis, quando me viu, ficou imovél, como se estivera vendo um fantasma. Suponho que estar de avantal e estar com as mangas do sweater levantado, não era algo que eu fazia todo os dias. Comecei a rir e ela se uniu a minha risada. Disse que nunca viu eu cozinhando algo, e que esse algo fosse comestivél. Ela se via tão desconcertada e surpreendida... ao parecer fazia muito tempo que renunciei a arte culinária. Mas não sei por que, isso não se encaixava com a minha nova personalidade.

As seguintes horas, eu passei a bombardeando de perguntas, da qual me respondeu com certa tensão. Foi assim que eu soube do meu passado, minha família e minha personalidade. Segundo a Duplica eu tinha um caratér muito explosivo, e em certas ocasiões eu era difícil de entender. Sempre estava na defensiva, esperando um outro golpe, para dar um outro pior.

Me sobessaltei, não acreditava que eu tinha uma personalidade tão violenta. Senti que isso não se encaixava comigo. Não podia me imaginar sendo fria e calculadora. Pensei que Ash era tão cálido e terno, o que lhe havia atraído numa garota oculta e com uma dura fachada? Anciosa, pedi mais detalhes de nossa relação, mas ela se negou a me dar. Se desculpava falando que se eu queria saber algo deveria perguntar ao mesmo.

- Não sei muito da história - dizia me olhando com melancolia - Mas o seu namoro com o Ash, foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que aconteceu... -

Notei um certo tremor em sua voz, e ela não aparentava ser uma pessoa que se emocionava tão facilmente. Aliás falava de uma forma rara... ou se contradizia. Suas palavras me deixavam pensando.

Também me falou do Gary ( a quem eu cheguei a conhecer depois ). Um garoto amavél e simpático que havia visto junto a ela na sala. Logo que passou o tempo eu conheci um pouco de ambos, tive a suspeita de que Duplica não via Gary como um mero amigo, mas ele não parecia muito disposto a dar o primeiro passo, apesar de que Duplica também gostava dele. Eles passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos, e eu esperava que um dia eles acertassem sua situação.

Gary era extremamente maduro e sério ( tudo o contrário de Duplica! ). E segundo Brock havia me dito, ele e eu so íamos ser grandes amigos e... eu esperava que apesar de minha amnésia seguiriamos conservando essa amizade. Era uma das pessoas que eu mais gostava de falar: muito cortez, inteligente e seguro de si mesmo apesar de parecer ser frio e solitário. Em pouco tempo que eu passei com ele, me brindou uma ajuda valiosa para me relaxar e me deixar de lado a ansiedade que corroía minha memória. Mas não agradava a Ash, que eu passasse tanto tempo com Gary, muito menos sozinhos. Ciúmes? Não, não eram ciúmes. Era algo que ia além disso, como se havia um desacordo ou desconfiança entre eles...

- Misty, aconteceu alguma coisa? -

Voltei a realidade. Ainda tinha uma toalha na mão, mas eu não a estava usando. Duplica estava encostada na sua cama tratando de escolher alguma presilha para colocar, entre todas as que tinha ao seu arredor.

- Não - Coloquei a toalha pendurada na porta - Só estava pensando -

- Pois você estava uns 10 minutos viajando - Agora me olhava fixadamente.

- Analizava todo esses dias, não foi tão difícil como eu imaginava - me sentei na frente do espelho com uma escova na mão.

Duplica terminou de se vestir ( uma calça preta e uma camiseta roxa ) e se aproximou. Parou atrás de mim - Me deixe ver um negócio -

Observei os seus olhos através do espelho - O quê? -

- Por que você não deixa o seu cabelo solto ? -

- Solto ? -

Pegou a escova e me penteou. As pontas do meu cabelos chegavam um pouco abaixo dos meus ombros.

- Você um cabelo tão bonito e sempre deixa ele preso num elástico, fazendo rabo de cavalo. Nunca deixa ele solto -

Olhei para a minha imagem - Não sei... você acha que eu fico bem? -

- Você está brincando? Claro que você fica bem! Só precisa... - pegou uma tiara - Assim está bem melhor...

Me sentia confundida –Porque sempre eu prendo ele? - ouvi o ruído da tiara fazendo sua ação fechei os meus olhos.

- Suponho, que nunca ninguém te disse que você ficava bonita assim. Pronto. -

Olhei para cima e observei o meu reflexo. Bom, tinha que admitir que eu estava bonita, mesmo que me sentia estranha. Olhei para Duplica, da qual sorriu para mim. Ela sempre deixava os cabelos soltos.

- Agora sim, parece uma menina disposta a namorar... -

Sorri. Não entendia tudo o que ela falava. Pela centésima vez parecia que todos sabiam algo que eu não sabia. Me levantei deixando o lugar, para que a Dupliace se maqueasse. Me aproximei do armário e comecei a procurar roupa. Nenhuma era do meu gosto.

- O que você está procurando? - Ela me olhou enquanto passava o lápis no olho.

- Uma calça -

- O QUE? -

Apenas pude ouvir o seu grito. No segundo seguinte ela já estava na minha frente.

- Você quer uma o que? -

- Uma calça - Levantei a sombrancelha - Mas não encontro nenhuma -

- Isso é normal. Você não encontra nenhuma, por que você não usa calça -

Fiquei surpreendida. Tinha a sensação que era tudo o contrário.

- Por Deus Misty, o máximo que você chegou usar foi um short! - Logo se dirigiu para o armário e voltou com uma roupa, da qual me deu - Prove isso -

Estudei o que ela me oferecia. Era uma mini saia azul. Traguei saliva, admirava o seu evidente sentido de moda, mas não me imaginava vestindo algo tão vulgar.

- Não tem algo mais... largo? -

Começou a dar gargalhadas - Você é a Misty de sempre! Pensei que poderiamos aproveitar essa oportunidade para explorar o seu lado provocativo, mas vejo que me enganei - Foi para o armário e me deu um jeans - Fica com esse, acho que é o mais conservador que eu tenho.

Minutos depois, voltei a me olhar no espelho. O tom azul suave do espelho, parecia refletir nos meus olhos. Observei o meu tênis e a calça que escondia minhas pernas.

- Me sinto estranha... - Disse insegura.

Duplica colocou uma jaquete de couro e um colar ao redor de seu pescoço.

- Bobagem, você está muito bem -

- Você acha que o Ash vai gostar? -

- Linda, Ash vai cair no chão quando te ver -

Ruborizei rapidamente.

- Ah, vamos Misty! - Duplica agarrou um braço meu - Demorou um pouco para falar desse imbecil! -

E fechando a porta do nosso quarto, me arrastou até a sala consigo.

Ele:

Observei Brock, estava sério e não me custou adivinhar que estava bravo ( para não dizer furioso ) comigo. Abaixei a vista lentamente e ele apenas me olhou.

- Já passaram dois dias - começou com o típico sermão que vinha se repetindo desde acidente - E você não fez nada para esclarecer o mal entendido, que prometeu fazer -

- Eu sei, eu sei... -

" Se fosse tão fácil" pensei. Mas por mais que eu tentasse, sinceramente eu não conseguia.

- Dois dias é um tempo razoável, para saber como explicar a verdade a Misty - seguiu dizendo.

- Você deve me achar um verdadeiro idiota, certo? -

- É uma maneira amavél de dizê-lo - levantou uma sombrancelha - O que houve ? -

Suspirei - De verdade, as coisas estão complicando cada vez mais -

- Sua brincadeira não saiu tão bem como tinha planejado, verdade? -

Não tive necessidade de responder, achei que a expressão desesperada do meu rosto falava por si só. Ultimamente tinha a sensação de que me encontrava dentro de um ovo e que Misty me jogaria na terra de cabeça, apenas se soubesse quem eu sou.

Gemi - Não sei o que fazer, Brock -

Ele colocou a mão no meu ombro - Se você quer conservar um vistígio da sua amizade com ela, deve dizer a verdade, antes que ela recorde que você é o garoto que a enfureceu, de tal modo que decidiu te humilhar diante a todos... - me olhou com tristeza.

Mordi o meu lábio " O problema é que eu acho... que eu não quero ser somente seu amigo mais..."

- Mas ela vai me odiar! -

- Isso não seria nenhuma novidade. Te odiará muito mais, se descobrir por seus meios. Pelo menos se você falasse com suas palavras... teria a oportunidade de explicar e suplicar que te perdoe -

- Sim, eu irei dizer - Concordei - só tenho que escolher o momento adequado... -

- Está bem - Deu umas palmadas no meu braço - Mas não demore muito -

Se afastou deixando-me sozinho com a minha negra consciencia. A três dias do natal, o única coisa que eu iria receber do papai noel seria uma enorme bomba. Suspirei, na verdade parecia mais um gemido. Cada vez que eu ficava sozinho com a Misty, sentia um gio de guilhotina prendendo sobre a minha cabeça e gloriandominha culpa. Como eu cheguei a esse ponto ?

Roguei para que existisse uma possibilidade - pequena, remota - de que tudo isso acabasse bem.

Olhei para ver de quem era os passos que vinham. Era Gary.

- O que você faz aqui? - Lhe perguntei áspero, por que eu não queria escutar mais sermões.

Sorriu - Parece que o grande mestre pokémon, ficou preso no seu próprio jogo -

- Cala a boca -

- Sabe Ash? Sempre pensei, que você usava o seu cérebro... mas agora me dei conta que nem sequer você tem um, por que para ter cometido tamanha estupidez, é óbvio que tem a cabeça vazia.

Gemi, até o meu pior inimigo sabia que eu estava arruinando a minha vida!

- Olha, se eu aceitei fazer parte disso, é por que Duplica e Brock me pediram encaredecidamente. Aliás não queria prejudicar a Misty, mas do que já está. Mas não vou permitir que continue brincando com ela. Ela é minha amiga e vale muito.

" Não me diga algo, que eu já sei..."

- Cale-se - Repeti me sentindo pior.

Gary franziu a testa - Ah! Quer dizer que você quer ela? -

Senti que ficava vermelho - Cala a boca! -

Ele começou a gargalhar ( de todos os anos que eu o conheço, nunca tinha visto ele rir ) - Então é verdade o que a Duplice me disse - colocou as mãos nos bolsos - Se você quer ela, deveria fazer algo a respeito. Se Misty descobre isso, creio que você sofrerá uma morte lenta e dolorosa -

"Eu sei" gritou minha voz interior " Eu sei! " - Me deixa em paz, eu sei muito bem o que eu estou fazendo -

- Como quiser... - Deu meia volta - Mas é certo dizer que você não sabe mentir -

" Nem me lembre " . Ouvi que se afastava e me deixei cair no sofá " Que recorde! Dois sermões em menos de uma hora". . Apertei os meus olhos e senti o nó que me apertava na garganta durante dias, a outra parte de mim temia o olhar da Misty que iria dar para mim, quando se lembrasse da realidade.

- Somente um dia a mais... - disse em voz alta -Um dia a mais e eu irei contar tudo... -

Já estava seguro que eu ia enfrentar a realidade e que não havia nada entre nós e que depois disso perderia até o seu mínimo carinho. Talvez... se a pegasse de surpresa em um dos momentos que se sente generosa comigo... Bom, seu caratér teve uma grande mudança. Já não estava na defesa, seu gênio se suavizou e havia se convertido em uma garota terna. Era minha amiga, mas uma amiga que apenas eu conhecia.

Ouvi risos femininos e levantei de imediato. Duplica vinha descendo a escada, Misty a seguia de uma maneira quase timida.

- Hey, Ash. Aqui estamos! - Exclamou - Duas belas mulheres esperando os seus cavaleiros -

Observei a Duplica, logo a Misty.

"Woaw..." foi tudo o que me ocorreu quando a vi. De pé, segurando o corrimão da escada, sua silueta destacava por causa do sol de inverno que batia na escada. Linda, é a palavra correta para descrevê-la. Por vários segundos não fiz outra coisa, a não ser olhá-la como um idiota. Notei que ela estava vermelha e ouvi Duplica rindo.

Voltei a terra e me dei conta de que estava com a boca aberta e não estava dizendo nada. Logo desejei que a Duplica desaparecesse.

- Eh... Duplica - me virei rapidamente para vê-la - Seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante está por ali - mostrei para ela o caminho.

Ela riu mais forte ( suponho que a minha voz não foi convicente ) - Claro, Ashy Boy... deveria ter me dito que queria estar sozinho com a sua namorada -

Apesar de ser um gesto natural,não pude evitar de sentir um calafrio gelado pela minha espinha dorsal, apenas quando pronunciou a última palavra.

Era um sinal inconfundivél que me acabava com o tempo.

Misty me espiou timidamente deixando escapar um sorriso. Estavamos sozinhos. Rapidamente encurtei a distância que me separava dela e enlacei sua cintura com os meus braços.

- Ash... - murmurou surpreendida, me olhando através dos seus grandes olhos.

Não a deixei continuar e aproximei os meus lábios aos dela e a beijei ali mesmo. Duas, três, quatro... não sei quantas vezes. Só tinha em mente que deveria fazer isso e que com um beijo não bastaria.

O momento se aprofundou e o resto do mundo pareceu desaparecer em uma bolha. Mas a lembrança de que a nossa relação não existia parou sobre o meu ouvido.

Ela apertou os seus dedos no meu cabelo e eu senti que devia deixa-la respirar. Quando percebi que a minha própria respiração era agitada e não tinha idéia quanto tempo nós nos beijavamos. Se apoiou contra mim.

- Tenho a sensação de que nunca havia me beijado desta forma... - sua voz foi muito suave.

Senti que o sangue tinha subido no meu rosto - Eu... bom... não quis... é que jamais... - enrolei um pouco, tentando criar uma oração coerente.

Misty riu e colocou seu dedo sobre os meus lábios - Eu gosto que você seja assim -

- É que eu jamais te vi, como você está hoje. Está diferente- Busquei uma palavra adequada - Linda -

Suas bochechas se encendiaram - Então você gostou? -

Acariciei seu cabelo solto - Amo -

Sorriu e me deu um pequeno beijo na bocheca.

- E a que devo a honra dessa mudança? - A obriguei mover da escada ( ainda continuavamos parados no último degrau ).

- Bom, foi idéia da Duplice, disse que eu precisava de uma nova imagem. Aliás, a gente vai ao centro comercial -

- Aonde? -

- Vamos comprar presentes de natal - Respondeu uma voz que não era da Misty.  
Virei para trás. Duplica e seu cavaleiro com armadura, claro.

- Nós já vamos ? - perguntei com um ar impaciente.

- Sim - Misty apertou minha mão. Era sua forma de nos comunicarmos quando tinha mais gente por perto. - Nós já vamos? - Perguntou com um ar de impaciência.

- E vamos perder os hot-dogs ? Nem nos sonhos!

Alívio... não me agradava a perspectiva de estar com Gary enquanto as garotas estariam fazendo compras. Essa bendita mania feminina...

- Detesto comer hot-dog e você já sabe - comentou Misty - OW, recordei de algo a mais! - Franziu graciosamente o nariz em um gesto de nojo - Sempre detestei hot-dog -

Duplica e Gary riram.

Eu senti que fiquei pálido. Outra peça do seu quebra-cabeça foi encontrada. Que sua cor favorita era celeste, que adorava tomar sorvete, que tinha como sonho se tornar a melhor treinadora de pokémon tipo água e... que detestava hot-dog. Pode parecer insignificante esses detalhes da sua vida, mas na verdade eram muito importantes. Obviamente seu passado estava voltando... em pouco tempo, mas também lembraria que odiava cozinhar, usar colares, e um sujeito chamado Ash Ketchum.

Tremi.

- Ash, ouvi o que eu te disse ? - Misty se aproximou e colocou uma mão na minha bochecha.

- Ah... não, estava pensando... -

Duplica respondeu - Nós vamos ao centro comercial e voltaremos em algumas horas -

Aclarei minha garganta. Estava seguro que meu rosto ainda não tinha cor - Está bem. Tenham cuidado. -

Duplica saiu em seguida de Gary. Misty se voltou para mim - Aconteceu alguma coisa? -

Observei seus tristes olhos verdes me olhando fixadamente, como se pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

- Ash ?-

Parei de olhar ela - Nada, estou bem -

- Seguro ? Posso ficar com você, se quiser -

- Não, pode ir -

Não se moveu - De verdade, não aconteceu nada? Você está estranho, tem alguma coisa que quer me dizer ? -

Nesse momento tive o impulso de lhe confessar tudo. Senti uma corrente de palavras queimando ácidamente a minha boca... mas como outro dia a mais, minha covardia ganhou e eu me calei. Traguei saliva afogando o discurso. Não, não podia. Sinceramente não era capaz de enfrentar sua reação.

- Misty, estou bem. Só estou cansado - Minha voz foi apagando - Vai com a Duplica -

- Tem certeza ? -

- Sim - Tomei o seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei - Se cuida -

- Confie em mim! - Sorriu.

" Eu posso confiar em você... Mas você pode confiar em mim? " Pensei em silêncio.

Continuará...


End file.
